Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The machine gun is a principal weapon in any modern arsenal. Like any other weapon, the employment and use of the machine gun is restrained by cost, time, and utility. Such restrains also apply to machine gun ammunition, which is needed in great quantities to support any military operation. Consequently, machine gun ammunition must be able to be deployed and handled rapidly at lowest cost.
Invariably the handling of machine gun ammunition presents several logistical concerns during field use, unprotected machine gun ammunition is subjected to exposure to water, dust, and debris, which can cause the gun to malfunction, presenting a major risk during combat. To minimize this risk, machine gun ammunition is put into ammunition boxes, and is often put on belts to function with the self-loading mechanism of most machine guns. The ammunition package or container must also be designed so that it does not interfere with other military objectives. For example, it must require little maintenance.
Flexibility is a significant prerequisite to achieving a successful military force. A modem military operation requires participants that can rapidly adapt to changed environmental conditions, reinforced opposing forces, altered objectives, and revised tactics. In response to such variables, a gunner must be able to change the amount of ammunition needed for a given objective. The gunner will have to subdivide ammunition into usable lengths and package it for transport, often at a moment""s notice.
Logistical considerations for handling ammunition are not new. Over the years since the first machine guns were introduced, inventors have developed ways of holding conveniently-sized quantities of ammunition at the ready. Most inventors have simply chosen various forms of metal boxes sized according to the dimensions of the ammunition cartridges and equipped with lids for loading and handles for carrying. A typical example of this type of box is U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,762, issued to Irasek. However, these boxes, despite achieving basic utility at moderate cost, are obsolete. Metal boxes are heavy, rust-prone, and noisy when handled.
Recognizing the shortcomings of metal boxes, some inventors have tried designs using fabric or plastic. A flexible, fabric pouch for machine gun ammunition is currently in use. However, this pouch is difficult to refill with ammunition because it has a zippered slit on the bottom. It is difficult to fit a belt of ammunition through a slit. Therefore an improved ammunition pouch is needed that will be lighter and easier to use than prior art pouches.
Briefly recited and according to its major aspects, the present invention is a semi-rigid fabric pouch designed to hold belted ammunition for a machine gun such as the M-249 and Mark 48. The pouch is essentially rectangular in shape and has a top that mates with the machine gun. The top of the pouch is rigid and is attached to its flexible sides and a bottom, all of which are made of woven fabric. The sides have interior pockets that hold stiff panels to give structural reinforcement to the pouch. One of the sides has an external pocket designed to hold a link injector. The bottom is attached to the sides by a circumferential zipper and a fabric hinge, which, when the zipper is unzipped, allows the bottom to act as a lid to facilitate refilling the pouch, and when zipped, prevents dust and debris intrusion. There is also means for holding the zipper in the closed or zipped position.
A key advantage of the present invention is the use of reinforced fabric. The fabric and side-panel construction does not corrode, is light-weight, and maintains its shape even when the gun is supported by the pouch. The ability of the pouch to maintain its shape also facilitates rapid loading.
Another advantage of the present invention is the retention of the link ejector in the external pocket. Keeping the link ejector in the external pocket makes the link ejector handy for the user. Furthermore, the pocket is positioned to hold the ejector near the top opening where it can be attached to the first round of ammunition of the belt. The ammunition belt can thus be quickly fed into a gun using the link ejector, but also securely held during transport and storage.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the circumferential zipper and fabric hinge for the bottom lid. The hinge and zipper allow a user to rapidly and easily refill the pouch with ammunition when opened, while keeping out dust and debris when closed
Still another advantage of the present ammo pouch design is the sound-deadening aspect of the side construction. The use of two fabric panels with a plastic panel in between helps to muffle the sound of the ammunition in the pouch.
Other features and their advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art of firearm accessory design and fabrication from a careful reading of the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments accompanied by the following drawings.